Silver, Gold & BLack
by Aeropostale Ace
Summary: KAGXSESS "never have I......wait yes I have" she giggled and looekd at Bre-Bre, he smiled at her, Sesshomaru pushed her off the couch & sat down where she was. she stared at him....he looked down at her and mouthed the words "hi" she waved he smiled.
1. Moment

Sesshomaru 5

Kagome 5

Disclaimer: I do not won.

She ran behind a tree holding her breathe. She heard him getting closer and put a hand over her mouth.

"Rawr" he said. She giggled and held her hands up towards him. He grabbed them, he pulled her up and she smiled, showing two missing teeth. He smiled small, but it was enough to make her laugh. She pushed his should lightly.

"You're it" the girl ran off ebony hair, stopping at her shoulder, flying behind her. He waited before he ran after her calling her name. She was gone.

He called her name out. No answer. Then an 85 lb. girl jumped on his back. He turned around and grabbed her around the waist. They rolled and landed at the base of a tree. Bright silver met dark gold and for those 10 seconds the world stopped. Everything that matter to the boy stop mattering, everything expect the girl in his arms. He smiled and her breath stopped.

From that day own Kagome kept replaying that moment in her young head.

SNS: i'm givign this to my 13 yr old friend

13 yr: names Taylorrr-Josie...really what was my mum thinking 3 r's


	2. Singing

Sesshomaru 13

Kagome 13

Disclaimer is in the 1st chapter

She faked a smile and stood, fully leaving the table. Everyone watched her walk out the door. She let the door shut quietly behind her. The room filled with chatter about her, the bright silver eyed girl. He got from the table with out a word, just like her. He followed her scent to the gardens. She was sitting in the middle of the flowers. She got up and walked into the forest. She started singing.

"Somehow every thing's gona fall

Right in to place

If we only had a way to make it all fall faster everyday

If only time flew like a dove. Well God make it fly faster than I'm falling in love

This time we're not giving up

Let's make it last forever

Screaming

Hallelujah

We'll make it last forever

Holding on to patience wearing thin

I can't force these eyes to see the end

If only time flew like a dove we could watch it fly and just keep looking up

This time we're not giving up

Let's make it last forever

Screaming

Hallelujah

We'll make it last forever

And we've got time

On our hands

And we've got

Got nothing but time on our hands

Got nothing but

Got nothing but

Got nothing but time on our hands

This time we're not giving up

Let's make it last forever, Screaming, Hallelujah, and Hallelujah"

She sighed and walked to a water fall. It was surrounded by pink, red, purple, black, orange, yellow, green, and blue flowers. There was a rock in the middle lake. She jumped over to it and landed gracefully. She sat down and stared up thinking. He walked over to her, she looked up.

He pulled her up and hugged her. She rested her head on his chest; she wrapped her arms around his waist. They stood like that. Anyone that walked by stopped and stared thinking why can't it be that easy. But it only is...if you make it.


	3. Sunday Bloody Sunday

Disclaimer is in the 1st chapter

Sesshomaru 16

Kagome 16

* * *

**Present day**

She stood on the roof staring down at the imperfect world below her. Mistakenly her eyes traveled to her next door neighbor. She knew since 500 years ago, but he acts if she never existed. She would see him at school and he would just kept walking. She would just shake her head and walked to class, the same class as him. She is not how she used to be, she's loud and speaks her mind. She's always getting trouble.

He looked out his window. She was on the roof again. He would see her in halls but he never talked to her, he was scared. She changed what if she didn't like him anymore. She looked towards his house and he heard her sigh. She turned her head and sat down. She was no longer the quiet girl she just to be, she different, not afraid. She has grown, she grown A LOT (bottom and blossom). Her ebony hair has gotten longer, reaching her butt. Her bangs, she tinned them and they stopped to the middle if her eyes.

She got up and jumped from her roof. She walked over to his house and knocked on the door. A boy with white hair and golden eyes, with dog ears on top of his head opened the door. He looked her over. She had on black jeans and a white shirt with a v neck and a black undershirt covering some off her big chest.

"Sesshomaru?" she asked.

"No Inuyasha" Kagome titled her head.

"I know I'm looking for him" Inuyasha nodded and told her to come in. She stood by the door while he went to get Sesshomaru. They came back down, when he saw her his eyes got wide.

"Kagome" he said. She nodded and looked at him.

"Of course" she said. He nodded and put on a black shirt and black shoes (he had on those long shorts). He walked with her outside.

"So what have you been up to?" she asked.

"Nothing" he said. Kagome breathed, her breathe showed in the air. Orange, red, and yellow leaved fell as they walked.

"I seen you in school" she went on

"Me too"

"I know" she stopped and looked down.

"You act as if I'm not there" she said.

"I was...scared you wouldn't like me anymore" he confessed. She looked up him.

"Really? You're stupid" she said, Sesshomaru laughed and stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"Yeah" he looked at her and she looked him. She hugged him he pushed he back and kissed her softly on the lips and walked back home. She turned and watched him before going back to her always empty house.

* * *

AHHHHHHHHH another chapter

TJ: listening to Paramore 'Sunday Bloody Sunday'

S: i am never scared

TJ: and this is why

I: mmmmm

TJ: shut up!!

S&I: yes ma'am

TJ: gotcha scared then

R&R

bi-bi (lol) i am jap/black


	4. Sexual Reference Out OF Anything

Disclaimer: In the friggin 1st chapter.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

No matter where she went, he was with her or on her mind. She came to know when ever she was in trouble with boys he was there, out of nowhere. When she was out at night she would hear foot steps behind her and see those eyes shining in the dark. She came to know that where ever she went he was there. Just like 500 years ago she depended on him to save her or to be there for her. She walked around the corner and into a boy.

He has red hair and black eyes. He's wearing black pants and a yellow shirt with 2007 Vans Wrap Tour on it. He helped her up and looked her over. She has a red plaid skirt, with black suspenders, and a white button up shirt with a black tie; she also had on red and black Vans.

"Hi" he said. Kagome looked up from her knee.

"Hi" she said.

"You're in my math class" he said. She titled her head.

"Oh yeah Masahiro" she said.

"Bre-Bre" he said.

"That to" she said.

"Where are you going?"

"The park"

"Why?" he asked.

"No reason, wanna go?" she asked. He nodded and they walked to the park. Sesshomaru was walking around the corner towards the park (he wasn't following her) when he saw Kagome being pushed by Bre-Bre. He walked over to them. Kagome smiled and jumped out the swing. Bre-Bre walked around.

"Sesshomaru" she hugged him. He hugged her back watching Bre-Bre. Bre-Bre shrugged and looked away.

"Why are you here?" she asked.

"I got bored"

"Where's your mum?" he asked. Kagome titled her head.

"Hawaii still" Sesshomaru nodded.

"My mum wanted to talk to her, her number?" Kagome nodded. Sesshomaru stare at her, she stared at him.

"Well?"

"Oh yeah!" she wrote it down and gave it to him. Bre-Bre came behind Kagome and picked her up and spun her around.

"Bre-Bre!" she laughed. He sat her back down.

"Let's go get some balls from the store and throw them at people" Kagome laughed.

"Kagome" Bre-Bre and Sesshomaru said together.

"Yes I can make a sexual reference out of anything" she laughed. Sesshomaru and Bre-Bre shook their head and laughed. Kagome was happy, she can see that her, Sesshomaru, and Bre-Bre are going to be the besties of friends.

* * *

TJ: ha I'm done! Took about a whole cd of paramour to finish, I'm guessing that's about 16/17 minutes. Check out the song 'Compliment Each Other Like Colors' by Playradioplay it awesome!

S,I,K, and ME: Konbanwa!!


	5. Hey Dad Ça va?

Disclaimer: In the friggin 1st chapter.

DarkJul: same as Sesshomaru but mixed wit blue panther demon (I made dat up

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­1 week later: Bre-Bre walked in to class. All the girls looked up at him in awe, expect for one girl who was sleeping. His red swaying behind him in a low ponytail, and his black eyes scanning the room. Sesshomaru, Bre-Bre, and Kagome are considered the hottest people in the school. He walked towards the sleeping girl, everybody watched him. He walked right in front of the desk. He slammed his books down on the desk.

"Shit!" she looked up and pushed her hair out her eyes.

"Damnit Bre-Bre first my house now school" she turned and looked at Sesshomaru. "And you kicked me like 5 times while you was sleep" she lifted up her shirt to show a purple bruise.

"I thought that was from when you fell down the steps the morning" Bre-Bre and Sesshomaru said together.

"Doesn't matter" she said and turned around. Sesshomaru eyed her through the rest of the class. They all heard the door open. Sesshomaru eyes got big before they narrowed. It was Kikyo and Inuyasha.

"Class new students" the teacher said. Kagome kept her eyes fixed on the desk rolling her pencil, not paying attention. They walked to the back to the next to Sesshomaru and Kagome. Kikyo leaned over her desk, she sat right behind Kagome, and she reached her hand out to take a necklace off Kagome's neck. It was orange with red and yellow leaves around the jewel, Sesshomaru gave it to her. Kikyo got close to grabbing it before Kagome turned around and slapped her.

"What the hell was that for" Inuyasha yelled jumping up. Kikyo held her check.

"She slapped me I was only trying to redo her necklace." Kagome pulled the back around so she can see it.

"You can't take it off from the back"

"Why would you wear it then?" Inuyasha said.

"So I won't lose it"

"Must be important" Bre-Bre said.

"It is" she replied.

"Who gave it to you?" Sesshomaru asked. Kagome looked at him.

"You did"

"As long as you never forget" he said and turned back around. He grabbed the necklace she gave him. It's blue, half crescent moon, with a maroon star, outlined in silver as bright as her eyes.

"Will you sit down?" the teacher asked. Kagome turned and sat down. She leaned over to Sesshomaru.

"If you squeeze it any harder you'll break it then I'll never forgive you" she said. Sesshomaru let the necklace go and looked at her. The sunlight was reflecting off the necklace shining into her face with an orange tint to it.

Sesshomaru nodded at her and she sat up straight and begun her work. When the bell rang Kagome jumped up.

"No judge I didn't do!" she looked around and rubbed her eyes. Bre-Bre leaned down over her shoulder.

"'Gome" he alleged. She looked up at him with wide eyes.

"What?" she said, he looked forward then back at her.

"Wanna go to the movies? Just me and you" Kagome looked down, and made a face, a good one.

"Sure Bre-Bre" she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him. He wrapped his arms her waist and buried his face into her ebony hair. Bre-Bre pulled her up and smiled at her. She has on loose black pants and a blue long sleeve-shirt. She has on blue Converses. Bre-Bre has on red skinny jeans, black Vans, and a black shirt with 'Madina Lake: from us, through them, to you' (I think I have that right I have the cd upstairs…..but it's up stairs), Sesshomaru has on green, red, and blue plaid shorts, with a 'The Used' shirt and red Converses.

Kagome turned and smiled at him. He smiled back and stood up. She skipped over to him and locked arms with him. Bre-Bre followed behind them as they walked to the court yard.

They sat under an oak tree. Kagome began to move. Sesshomaru looked over at her. She started to bounce her leg. Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow.

"Gahhh I hate-dislike sitting still. Oh look there's Inuyasha! Over here Inuyasha! Watch the root-oops to late. Are you okay?" she asked. Inuyasha nodded and laid across her. Kagome smiled and leaned back on the base of the tree.

"Ça va (how's it going?)?" a girl with brown hair in a high ponytail, she has brown hair and wearing a red dress.

"Ça vatrès bien et toi? (I'm doing very good and you)"

"Bien, comment t'appelles tu (good, what's your name)?" she asked.

"Je m'appelle Kagome "my name is Kagome)" she said. The girl nodded.

"Et toi (and you)?" Kagome asked.

"Je m'appelle Sango" she said. Kagome smiled and patted the seat next to Bre-Bre. The girl sat down.

"Do you speak English?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oui (pronounced wee means yes)" Inuyasha nodded and looked up at Kagome. She smiled and looked at Bre-Bre. The bell rung and everyone dragged themselves through the rest of the day.

TJ: I take French lol but I speak Japanese, English and French I found how to say my name in French:  Tailleur  cool hehe listen to Hey Dad by Good Charlotte it's awesome

S, I, K, and ME:A tout à l'heure!! Il est neuf heures vingt et un (it is 9:21…….I gotta A in dere)


	6. Twilight Character?

Disclaimer: In the friggin 1st chapter.

Flawless-Miko- thanx (I love ur name)

* * *

It was time. Kagome sighed. She looked in the mirror staring at her reflection. She has on a black skirt, a black shirt with a penguin with a white long sleeve shirt under it with black and yellow Vans. She brushed her hair into a pony tail. She stood up and walked over to her door. She turned and looked back. She smacked her forehead and ran back over to her bed. She grabbed her phone and walked out the door.

Kagome ran into a hard-wall? She looked up and saw golden eyes looking at her door.

"As much as I love running into people and staring at their chins but I have to go" she said. Sesshomaru looked down at her and smiled. She raised her eyebrow and titled her head. The doorbell rung, she stepped around him. She opened the door and there stood Bre-Bre in black, red, and orange plaid shorts with an orange shirt and orange Converses.

He offered his hand and she took it. They walked to his car; he opened the door for her. Kagome smiled at him and got in. he drove to the movies silent. When they arrived he got out and ran around to her side. He opened the door for her; she climbed out and looked around. They walked in and got to tickets for Mirror (scary). They got candy and watched the movie.

During the movie Bre-Bre put an arm around Kagome; she smiled at him then turned her attention back to the movie. After the movie he took her to a park. They started walking around talking.

"So what's your favorite color?" Bre-Bre asked.

"Orange"

"Favorite number?"

"Stalker?" she asked.

"No"

"15" she said. He nodded and grabbed her hand. She looked away and smiled. She saw white hair out the corner of her eye. She turned around and saw Inuyasha and Kikyo walking arm in arm. She smiled and turned back around. Her thoughts drifted back to a 1 year old girl. The girl as bright blue eyes and black hair. Kagome sighed and turned to Bre-Bre. They finished talking and he took her back home. When she got home Sesshomaru was on her bed in boxers watching TV.

"Um why are you 1/3 dressed in my room, on my bed?" she asked. He looked at her and patted the space next to him. She took of her shoes and got on the bed. She snuggled up to him and he put and arm around her waist.

"How was the movie" he asked.

"Eh fine" she said. He nodded and changed the channel.

"I was watching that" she said.

"So"

"Well put it back" she said.

"No"

"Fine" she got up and walked to the bathroom. Sesshomaru heard the shower turn on and jumped up. He walked in. Kagome looked from behind the curtains.

"What?" she asked. Sesshomaru shook his head and sat on the sink. She finished showering and walked out. Sesshomaru eyes got wide and he looked away. She wrapped her towel around her and walked over to the sink. She brushed her teeth and brushed her hair. Sesshomaru watched her; she looked over at him and sat her brush down. He pulled her into his arms and rested his chin on her head. She wrapped her arms around his waist.

"You're wetting my pants" he said.

"You hugged me I didn't hug you" she looked up at him and smiled. He bent down and kissed her. He slid off the sink. He put Kagome in his place. She wrapped her arms around his neck. A knockat the door was what stopped them. Kagome got down and opened the door. A boy with blue hair (naturally wearing black pants and a red shirt smiled. His green eyes shined and he held out a baby carriage.

"Hehe you brought Heidi, why?" she asked.

"Because" he said. Kagome raised her eyebrow. She shook her head and grabbed the baby.

"Take good care of her"

"No dip shit Sherlock" the boy smiled and kissed her forehead.

"See ya" Kagome stared at him. He turned and walked away. Kagome sighed and shut the door with her foot. She sat the baby on the bed.

"Who was that" Sesshomaru said.

"My ex, Nihau" she said. She picked the baby up and sat down.

"Hi Heidi" she said. The baby smiled.

"Mummy" Sesshomaru eyes got wide.

"Mummy?"

"Yes" Sesshomaru sighed and sat down next to her. She looked at him, he smiled at her. She smiled and looked down at Heidi. Sesshomaru grabbed the baby and looked at it.

"She looks like you" Kagome nodded.

"I had it" she said. Sesshomaru bumped her and she fell over.

"How rude" she said. Sesshomaru shrugged and put the baby on the bed. It crawled back to him. Kagome smiled.

"Heidi?" he asked.

"Yeah from Twilight" she said. He nodded and picked Heidi up. She laughed and grabbed his hair. She stuck it in her mouth, Kagome pulled it out and picked her up. She gave Heidi her bottle and she fell asleep. Kagome put her in the crib in the corner. Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow.

"How come I never saw that?" he asked. You only see things you look for or really want to see. You wasn't looking for me to have a daughter and you didn't want me to have a baby." She said. Sesshomaru walked behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"It's not like that" he said. Kagome nodded and sighed. She watched Heidi sleep. Sesshomaru begged her to come to bed; Kagome was content on watching Heidi.

"Kagome please" he said. Kagome walked back to bed with him.

"What are you thinking?" Kagome asked.

"How a great mother you are" Sesshomaru said. Kagome nodded and cuddled up to him. He smiled and they fell sleep.

* * *

TJ: I personally don't like this one. Tell me what you think

Taylor in Japanese: Terooru (I had my granddad tell me since my oh so lovely tousan (daddy) wouldn't but I still love him

Sesshomaru: gawh who turned my hair pink

Kagome: mmmmmm I think me….I'm not sure idk ask someone else gosh! (random)


	7. Myspace

Disclaimer: In the friggin 1st chapter.

TJ: *bored* have a myspace? Well losers (lol) add me **/black_death_romance** hehe. Oh yeah Twilight characters you know from that book and movie surely you know right. Anyways who they are: Heidi: Vampire- Volturi Guard, Heidi has an ability that is unknown at the moment. Said to be beautiful, she was the one that gathered the victims for the Volturi…….yeah that's it.

* * *

"Kagome get up' Kagome smacked the person in her ear. She sat up and looked around rubbing her eyes. She smiled a Sesshomaru and he raised his right eyebrow. She raised her left one, she looked at Heidi crib. She smiled and walked over to it; Heidi looked up at her and smiled. She picked her up. She ran some water and waited till it a little full. She sat Heidi in it and sat back. Heidi played a little while before Kagome washed her.

She got her out and sat her on the bed. Sesshomaru was in the closet doing something. She dressed Heidi in a plaid skirt with a red shirt with 'Awesome' in white letters. With red and black vans high-tops. Sesshomaru walked out dressed in black pants and a yellow shirt with Vans Warp Tour 2007 in black letters across the back and red and black high-top Vans. He sat next to Kagome and wrapped his arms around her shoulder. She smiled and handed him Heidi. She went in the bathroom and got dress. She came back out with light blue pants that fitted her perfect but not to tight, with a Hello Kitty Wink Hoodie, but under that she has on a Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Hooded V-neck Tee, the sleeves are ¾.

Sesshomaru smiled at her as she put on her red and black high-top Adios. She winked at him and picked up Heidi. She walked down stairs into the kitchen. Bre-Bre was at the door talking to somebody. Kagome looked at him and smiled. He stepped aside and Inuyasha was there.

* * *

You're obsessed with Inuyasha when……..

You start yelling "DOKKASOU" and pointing your hand at people who piss you off.

You find a stick on the ground and lunge at your worst enemies growling "Tetsuaiga!"

You accidently call your friends Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, or Kagome.

You try to exterminate "demons", pouncing on suspicious looking cats and dogs.

You start saying things like "I [your name] would never lower myself in such a way" or "You cannot fool this [your name].

You find yourself attracted to a certain baboon outfit sold at the mall.

When your friends offer you some of their lunch you wave them off saying "I don't eat human food", only to be surprised the next day when they offer you cat food instead.

You measure your father's canine tooth and ask him if you can borrow it for a while.

You go around asking every girl you see if they will bear your child (even if you are a girl).

You recruit your stuffed toads from childhood and give them sticks with Barbie and Ken heads on the top, striking them with your "sword" Tetsuiga.


	8. Slip and Fall Merry Christmas

Disclaimer: In the friggin 1st chapter.

TJ: my mistake Heidi is supposed to be 5, my lovely friend Jordan forgot to tell me that…the bomb

* * *

She titled her head and frowned.

"Hi?"

"Not exactly" Inuyasha said.

"Oh big word" she smiled.

"Shut up" he said. She winked and looked up stairs. Inuyasha looked up stairs trying to see what she was seeing, and that was hard for anybody. He walked in and sat on the couch.

"Why are you sitting on my couch" she yelled. Inuyasha gave her a weird look. She smiled and ran up stairs. She fell on her hardwood floor while turning the corner. Sesshomaru came out her room and walked over to her. She was laughing hard.

"You okay" he asked. She swatted at him and rolled over.

"Yeah" she grabbed her arms still laughing.

"Your arm has a knot on it" he touched it. She swatted at him again.

"Ow stop" she kept laughing. Sesshomaru sat next to her.

"Kagome why are you laughing?" he asked.

"My funny bone" she whined. Bre-Bre came up and saw her on the floor laughing.

"How did you fall?" he asked.

"My socks, the floor is polished so I slipped" she said and sat up. She grabbed her arm and tried to turn it to see her knot.

"Ah rub it" Sesshomaru rubbed her knot and it started to go down. She sighed and pulled her arm back and got up. She almost fell but Bre-Bre caught her. She looked up at him. He smiled and she smiled back. He pushed her up and she slid to her room. Sesshomaru looked at him, and Bre-Bre shrugged.

They heard Kagome slamming draws then hard her yelling 'kiss it'. They walked in and saw Heidi laughing and Kagome pushing her elbow softly in her face.

"No mummy" Heidi laughed. Kagome flopped on the bed and laid back and cover her face with her unharmed arm.

"I wish someone will kiss my elbow" she peeked from under her arm.

"I said I wish-"

"I'll kiss it" Inuyasha said.

"Lovely come" she sat up and held her arm out to him. He kissed it and she smiled.

"Perfect" she got up and stared down at Heidi.

"Some child you are" Heidi laughed and slid off the bed and walked behind Kagome. Kagome turned around and looked down.

"What? Why are you following me?" she asked.

"You weren't supposed to know" Heidi said.

"You sound like at herd of elephants" Kagome put her hands on her hip and bent down.

"Give me a hug" she said. Heidi jumped and hugged her. Kagome fell back and laughed. Heidi smiled and got up.

"Mummy"

"What?" she asked getting up.

"Can I go outside?" Heidi jumped on the bed and laid next to Kagome. Kagome nodded and yawned.

"Yeah tell Sammy's mum I said hi" she said.

"Okay" Heidi grabbed her shoes and ran outside. Kagome fell asleep and Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Bre-Bre left.

* * *

merry christmas!!!!!!! i love u all who commented =^ _ ^= xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo


	9. Hoe

Disclaimer: In the friggin 1st chapter.

**Lady Kira94: hi!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Love ur name. hope u lyk dha story so far ****:)**

**Everybody who commented/add me to their favorite story list who wants to be in my story??? Offer ends on April 1, 2009 : D. Just send your penname (or whatever name you want to be called], your personality, your characteristics, your back ground, age, sex, yada, yada, and extra…..HAVE FUN!!!! Sorry the chapter is so short. **

* * *

When Kagome woke up Sesshomaru was watching her. She sat up and yawned. Her hair was a mess but Sesshomaru still smiled. Kagome tried to get up but she was tangled in the covers. She tried to get out but fell off the bed. She jumped back up.

"I'm okay, I think" she shook her head and smiled at him.

"You smiled at me earlier" she said. He nodded and stood. She backed up.

"Where's Heidi?" she asked. He stopped.

"Sleep"

"Uh sleep where?" Kagome asked.

"In her room" he said. She nodded and sat back on the bed. He sat behind her. She laid back and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I love the color orange, don't you?" Kagome asked. Sesshomaru chuckled. He told her a million times, he liked black.

"Yes" he said. She sighed and turned in his arms.

"You're lying" she said.

"Really, how?"

"You told me you like black."

"I like black but _**love**_ orange" he said.

"Are you lying to me" she asked. He shook his head. He smiled at her. She sighed and smiled back. He kissed her and pulled away. She huffed and turned around. She landed with her arms folded.

"Hoe" she said. She looked back him and smiled. He winked at her.


End file.
